


Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Multi, Panty Kink, Sub!Castiel, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, so castiel decides to dress up for his Doms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Something short for Valentine's Day. The capitalization of only Dean and Sam's pronouns is intentional.

castiel bites his lip as he pulls up his lace stockings; the panties he'd bought are the softest he's ever worn, and every time his cock rubs against them he wants to moan. The plug in his ass also makes him want to just sit and work himself. It's very distracting. 

he has to finish dolling himself up, however, so he tries to ignore the stimulation as best as he can. There's already pink lipstick on his lips because Dean loves seeing it come off on His cock, and his collar is secured around his throat tightly; Sam loves grabbing onto it and pulling him. Now castiel needs to put the ribbon in his hair and stuff his feet into the high heels he'd also bought. 

The ribbon takes him a while to place into his hair. his hair isn't that long, so he doesn't have much to work with because he's not using a clip. It takes him a few tries to lace the fabric into a good looking bow, and when he finishes, castiel has to admire it. Pink isn't his color, but the contrast of the light, shiny material against his dark hair looks nice. The dangling portion of the bow stops at his shoulders, long enough that it could be tied around with his collar, but castiel doesn't bother. he doesn't know how to tie it so it would look nice. 

Softly, he walks out of the bathroom and to the edge of the bed. Sat down, he slides his feet into his heels. The shoes are a baby pink like his bow, and with them he'd bought a white bow heel condom to match his stockings and panties. Looking at the condom, castiel thinks that with everything else it's too much. he can wear it another time. The heel condom gets placed back into the shoe box and pushed under the bed. 

castiel stretches out in the middle of the blankets to wait for his Doms to come home. A glance at the clock shows he has about another fifteen minutes, so he rolls over to grab their laptop. he can watch some porn, work himself up while he waits. Sam likes him desperate. 

A low whistle startles him, and castiel stops rutting against the bed immediately; the video he was watching was much more engaging than he'd thought it'd be. Sam's voice tells him to roll onto his back so He and Dean can see their boy. castiel does, and Dean starts rubbing Himself through His jeans, eyes devouring castiel. It makes castiel flush in pleasure. Sam starts taking layers off while He makes His way to the bed. The glint in His eyes is predatory.

"What's all this, hm, bee?"

castiel arches his neck to expose his throat to Sam as He comes to rest over him. "Valentine's Day. i also made dinner, and i had Benny make dessert."

"Fuck." Dean moans as He joins them on the bed. "What'd you get him to make?"

"Lemon meringue tart and creamy pralines."

Dean's fingers dig into castiel's thigh. "Such a sweet boy for us. Those are Benny's best." He looks over to Sam, who nods. "Think you deserve a little reward, bee, treating us today."

castiel whines, and Sam nips at his jaw. 

"When was the last time you got a real good spanking, huh? you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Frantically nodding, castiel reaches to lace with fingers with Sam's. "Yes, please." 

Laughing, Sam uses their attached hands to pull the sub over. castiel shifts so he can rest on his forearms with his ass up. Dean's fingers trail over the panties, slowly going over the smooth material and bunching it to rub between His fingers. When He runs over the base of castiel's plug on His trip up castiel's crack, Dean groans. 

"The things you do to me, bee." He digs His fingers into the flesh of castiel's ass cheek. "Gonna leave you incoherent when I'm through with you. you'll be a little more than a sex toy for Sammy, just lying there and taking it."

Both Sam and castiel take deep breathes in response, but only Sam responds. "Yeah? Better deliver, Dean."  

Dean grins, big and sharp at His brother, before delivering the first swat to castiel's ass. He always makes good on His word when it comes to this. 


End file.
